


Tikki in the Miraculous

by Kaz323



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz323/pseuds/Kaz323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover between Aladdin and Miraculous Ladybug. Hawk Moth/Papillon is trying to get to the other Miraculous inside the Cave of Wonders, but different factors are involved. Only the worthy are allowed in, the diamonds in the rough. Marinette (basically Aladdin) is a runaway, and feels guilty about her past with her family. Adrien (basically Jasmine) would do just about anything to get out of marriage and the 'comfort' of his own home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Diamond in the Rough

**Author's Note:**

> It begins on a dark night, where a dark man waits for a dark purpose......

I stood tall, not wanting Stormy Weather, one of my many minions, to sense my unease. I adjusted the long suit around me. No cape, I thought, it was a shame. I was so close to the most powerful miraculous.  
The Ladybug miraculous would be the key to everything. The key to her.

I was pulled from my thoughts when a whinny came from the distance. A horse. She was here. I swallowed all emotion, as I often did under the mask, for one with love is one with weakness.

She jumped off her horse as soon as she arrived. “Master,” she knelt.

“Do you-”

“Yes!” she nearly shouted. Her ripped purple skirt went to her knees, but her hair was not a disappointment, two pigtails swirling with contrast. “I have it.” She reached into a pocket in her dress, which in all honesty, I had no idea about it’s existence. She pulled out half of a beetle. Or a ladybug to be more exact. “A few throats were slit, but all was… Erm… Taken care of.”

I looked at it, the gold lining was too bright. Too powerful. I knew that this was exactly what we needed. Before she could argue, I snatched it from her hand. She was about to object when I said, “your payment will be given to you. Just wait.” I made a grin as I pulled the other half out of my suit pocket. I clicked the two sides together. It wasted no time, and it flew off. “After it!” I cried, pulling my horse into a gallop.

There was a golden tail behind it, I couldn’t help but wonder what my own son would’ve thought about it, about what I’m doing. I pushed the thought away again.

The beetle broke in half again, landing directly in a large pile of sand. I dismounted my horse, but I managed to regret it because the ground began to shake. The horse pulled away from my grip. I cursed as the reins slipped through my fingers.

The sand formed into a shape. At first, I thought it was some sort of tiger, but the two bug halves began to glow green and the sand grew dark. A regular cat. A black cat. “Who disturbs my slumber?”

I glanced at Stormy Weather, and nodded at her. She stepped forward. “I’m Stormy Weather.” She paused. “A mere… Weather girl?”

The cat wasn’t amused. “Enter with due caution. Few can enter, the diamonds in the rough.”

Stormy Weather didn’t want to give me a second look. So, she marched on, once the mouth opened up for her. She swallowed, but before she could let out her breath, the cat closed it’s jaw on her. She screamed, trying to get back up the stairs, but she was seconds too late. The sand settled back into it’s ordinary mound. The voice said, “to get the Ladybug Miraculous, you need to find the diamond in the rough.”  
I brushed off my suit, and walked with no hesitation. I picked up the two sides of the ladybug and scowled. “You can’t hide it in there forever. I’ll find your diamond in the rough, and I will have your Miraculous!” I basically shouted.

 

* * *

 

I looked over the edge of the building, cursing at the fact that I’d been so close. I had made it to the building next to the hideout, but last second, I tripped, sending the loaf of bread off a five story building. It had been hard enough to retrieve the loaf, none the less getting it this far, but to be so very close. My stance deflated.

“I can see your confidence is in full bloom, Marinette.” the voice made me jump up. Alya, as usual, was headed to the hideout. She was headstrong girl who had just moved into Agrabah. Her family was already lower class, but the recent additions didn’t make it any better. Seven siblings, including twins that had been born just that year. With that, she needed extra food, and it was a struggle, but with my soft heart and need of someone who was less clumsy than I, we became partners.

“Alya,” I sunk lower. “I’m- I-” I took a deep breath. “Sorry.”

She looked over the edge, and her eyebrows raised. “Honestly, girl, I’m shocked you made it this far.” She winked. “You must be improving.”

I gave her a soft smile. Alya was incredibly clever and always carried around her confident witty comments. She had auburn hair, wavy that went just past her shoulders. She always wore her red peasant dress, that was cut at her knees for easier movement. Poofy leggings poked out from underneath the skirt and went down to her ankles where cheap sandals covered her feet.

I, on the other hand, was not as well dressed. I had a blouse that used to be fully intact, but now it was in shreds, making my stomach and arms clearly visible. I used to have loose pants, but they weren’t functional, so I had it tied around my waist as a skirt. Honestly, my apparel was just a depressing sight, but you can’t expect more from an orphan.

“Come on,” she put an arm over my shoulder. We walked across the roof, and looked at the ten foot gap between the building we were on and the top of the building where the hideout was at.

Agrabah had an interesting set up. In the center was the palace, where the royal family and guests would stay. It had beautiful cream towers and a long gate guarded it. The further from the palace you were, the taller the buildings would be. Obviously, the most expensive of houses were closer, but they were usually only one or two floors, and spread over a longer area.

This particular building where our hideout resided was previously five stories, like the one we were currently on, but a storm that had came by years before destroyed the buildings that weren’t well built. This one’s top floor had three of its walls viciously torn down from the wind and the staircase was barricaded with stones and rubble from the fall of the walls. Naturally, the owner had complained, but no one would help him remove the barricade. So, the only way to get to our hideout was through the roof of the building next to it.

Now, I’d mastered this, but any new comer may be stuck at this point. I had a rope with a knot at the end. If I swung it at just the right spot, it would tie itself around one of the rafters on the last standing walls. I would swing down from above and actually, it is rather enjoyable, but the skill took ages to master.

I swung the rope. It wrapped around the rafter and I pulled my arm back, tightening it. I jumped off the roof. The rush through my hair made me give a slight smile out to the world. It felt like freedom, something I never really got the chance to understand. Solitude isn’t freedom, and it’s far from it. I had to learn that the hard way.

Alya prefered to get across a more dangerous way, in my opinion. She had a large wooden pole and placed it flat against the ground. She used her strength to push her way across. She’d fly, holding the pole in her grip.

I walked up from the main patio, and walked up the gentle sloped stairs, which led to the wall that was still in tact. A red curtain, with many tears, covered the window, and the perfect view of the palace. You couldn’t count the hours I spent looking out that window.

I glanced at Alya, who had just landed. It only took one look for her to know my worry. “Marinette, it’s okay. I do genuinely think you’re getting better.”

I hung my head low. That bread could’ve gone to a better cause, but no, I selfishly and accidentally tossed it off a roof. I let out a breath from one side of my mouth.

“But,” she paused. “Let’s not do any more thieving without me.’

I made a soft nod. “Though, I didn’t see Lady Wifi out on the roads today.”

She rolled her eyes. “I still don’t think she exists.” She sat down and leaned against the wall. Alya had never seen her, but she did exist. The law enforcement of Agrabah was made of these people who had special gifts. Lady Wifi, with a swipe, she could stop the movement in any of your limbs. It was terrifying. I’ve never ran into more than one at a time, fortunately.

“She does-” before I could prepare my argument, a trumpet sounded. We both darted to the window. The streets were cleared and a traveling party surrounded a white cart decorated with golden lining. I gave a side glance at Alya, who was squinting to see it. I often forgot about her extremely bad vision.

It slowed to a stop when a small child darted in front of the horse pulling the carriage. “We’ve got to get down there.” I said glancing at Alya, almost as if asking for permission. A beat didn’t pass before I swept past her and went back to the entrance.

It took moments to get to the street, but the hard part was needling through the people. They were trying to make room for the carriage, but the path was packed full of people who were curious about Agrabah’s new visitor.

I made it to the front to see the small girl with golden brown eyes in tears. An older girl, about my age was staring down at her. Her blue eyes were sharp as ever and her blond hair was pulled back into a loose bun. She wore a yellow dress with a green bow around her waist which made her look like an exotic fruit.

I immediately recognized this girl to be a lord’s daughter. Someone I repeatedly cursed myself for having to bow to her. Chloé Bourgeois. I watched patiently as she screamed at the young girl. “Who are you to interrupt my ride to the palace? Don’t you know who I am? I’m an admirer for Prince Adrien.”

I scowled. Adrien had many admirers, mostly from foreign places, but from what I had heard, he was being rather picky about it, as well as just difficult. I didn’t know that they now had to choose a wife for him locally. Sure, Chloé was many days travel from the capital, but within the country’s boundaries.

She made a short laugh. “Clearly, I’ll be the most fitting of a bride.” She flipped a strand of hair behind her ear. “Ha! But you, stupid child-” and that would be my entry.

“You’re one to talk, Chloé.” I shouted from the side.

“What? Who said that?” It didn’t take her long to spot me. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” I hated the sound of my name upon her condescending voice. “The runaway baker’s daughter.”

Her father ruled over my home town. The place where my parents still ran their business in peace. Most thought I was an orphan who had ended up here, but that wasn’t exactly the case.

I glared at her, and walked straight into the road. I picked the child up into my arms, and she wasted no time to bury her face into my tattered shirt. “And you, Mistress Bourgeois, are the stupidest person here.” I made a short grin to sell what I was saying.

She gasped. “How dare-” It surprised me when she held back, but it was just because she found another angle to attack from. “How uneducated of you, to not know your place in this world. A girl that no one loves, and no one will ever care for.” She climbed back into the carriage. “I wonder,” she said, through the door as the cart started to move again. I jumped to the side, barely managing to hear her last few words. “What it would be like to die and have no one mourn me, but my flees because of my own carelessness.”

“Manon!” I jumped at the voice behind me. A woman ran towards me, and took the girl from my arms. She cast me a grateful look before saying, “thank you.”

“Of- of course.” I made a short nod. “We can’t just let people like her to walk all over us, right?” I wanted to believe I was confident as I sounded, but that wasn’t really the case.

She smiled and turned away. From behind, the girl, Manon, gave me a wave with her little hand from her mother’s shoulder. Her dark pigtails bouncing behind her head.

I sighed, and headed back towards the hideout. It wasn’t long before Alya returned, as well. Her gaze was uncertain, and I knew that she must have heard the whole thing.

“You had a family?”

This was a quick jab, but Alya didn’t know how deep it would cut. The thought of my mother’s blue tinted hair, which matched my own, and my father’s friendly eyes, shattered my composure. I curled into a ball. My arms clutched my knees with an unbreakable grip, and I sobbed into my knees.

Alya, I don’t think, had ever seen me cry yet. She’d seen me disappointed, and angry, but she had never seen me this broken. She had never seen me this useless.

I couldn’t look at her. I didn’t want to see her reaction to my weakness. I knew she was itching to ask why. Alya always had this huge amount of curiosity I couldn’t ever keep up with, but in all honesty, it made life a little more interesting. She’d be a great bounty hunter, rather than a thief. Tracking and getting down to the truth were her specialties.

She merely sighed, and sat next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I didn’t even notice when I had drifted off or when she left, but in the end, I was still alone.


	2. The Title of a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only took one small box to tip Adrien's scale.

Chloé was ever growing on my nerves. I had to keep reminding myself that she was a friend, not a foe. We sat in the garden, but while I wanted to actually do something. She would rather sit by the fountain and latch onto me like some sort of disease.

“Adrien!” she said, tightly squeezing me. “Don’t you think it’s so nice that I made it here safely?”

“Yes, Chlo,” I said in the most monotone voice possible.

“Adrien?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you understand why I needed to come?”

“I guess,” I raised an eyebrow. Perhaps if I played dumb, she may not catch on. “Still, no matter the situation, it’s always nice to see an old friend.”

Her eyes widened, but made up for the momentary hesitation by saying, “indeed, indeed. We’ve known each other for a long while, haven’t we?”

I made a slight smile at that, reminiscing in the memories of Chloé before her mother passed away, and she became a lot more competitive. They had many good times from ages five to twelve. “I guess we have.” She used to be playful, not protective.

“You keep having all these admirers. Ones interested in a marriage to you.”

“Yeah,” I pulled my arm up, breaking contact with her, and stretched back behind me. “It really is just a huge hassle in my opinion.”

“I mean, you know that I’m considered an admirer, right?” 

I wanted to snort at the question, but I managed to keep my head. Was that honestly all she cared about? “Yeah,” I nodded. “Pretty weird right? I mean, we’ve known each other forever.” I rolled my eyes. Was this wrong? Basically baiting her?

“We have, probably more than any of your other admirers.”

“Like siblings. It’d be too strange for us to really,” I made a short cough, “marry.” Although she may have been one of my only friends, the idea of marrying her was frightening. 

“S-siblings?” she paused. “Er, yeah. Our relationship is beyond any of this.” 

I could hear the change in tone, and it stung, but how else was I supposed to deal with this? How did my father expect me to deal with this? In all honesty, I was certain that my father had her sent here because he thought I’d be too guilt stricken to refuse her. This angered me more than anything else. The consistent flow of admirers were, indeed, irritating, but it didn’t compare to this.

Chloé was unable to keep the strength in her face. “Right,” she said. Her eyes grew watery, and she ran out of the gardens, probably back up to her quarters.

I barely got a few breaths before I heard, “Adrien.” I noticed the name without the title first, and the voice second. I jumped up to look in the face of Nino.

He wore the daily butler uniform. A dark brown vest over a black undershirt and regular slacks. I knew Nino to always wear a hat, whenever possible, but if he was working he wouldn’t for it was prohibited. He snorted in the direction of Chloé. “What did you do?”

I rolled my eyes. “I’m tired of everyone I know becoming candidates for my wife.”

“Woah, man. Sorry, but I’m not interested in becoming your wife.”

I made a push on his arm with a tease. “Oh, darn, I was looking forward to my extensively creative way of asking you!” My pretend optimism must have been what tipped him off. He burst out in laughter.

“Prince Adrien.” I felt my heart sink. Once again, I recognized the title first. Then, realized it was Natalie, basically an attendant. “Your father is looking for you.”

I didn’t react immediately, but Nino did. He stood tall, and turned away from me. Interacting with him, my father had mentioned once, would prove bad for the family name, or something. That was another break in my relationship with the King.

I eventually let out a sigh. Natalie escorted me to the throne room. A long purple rug led up to the over glorified chair. My father sat right in it. He had a white suit on. It was a simple tunic, but it went down into a cape in the back. Purple beneath it. I really didn’t understand his obsession with it, but it was an easy quirk to ignore.

I walked up to him. A distaste was forming in my mouth. I looked at him, his white hair brushed back making his hair taller than it actually was. “Adrien.”

I glared at him. “Prince Adrien to you.”

“I-”

“Just because you have a higher title doesn’t mean you can dismiss mine.” I avoided his gaze. I was getting on edge about his judgemental gaze. He would only see through me for my utility. What he could gain from me was all that mattered.

“I do it because I’m your father, not because I’m king.”

I bit my tongue. Father. Yet, he can summon me like any of his servants. His workers. 

When I said nothing, he spoke, “I’m surprised you didn’t appreciate Chloé’s visit. I thought you were close.”

My stomach churned. “It’s different when you’re in search for your soulmate.” I kept my voice even, though I knew my words would infuriate him.

“You aren’t looking for a soulmate. A companion. There is a large difference, and I’m afraid, you will have to learn that more quickly than I would have wished.” He dipped his head, the crown slipping to the very edge.

“Was mother just your companion?”

There was a beat between us, but when he looked straight into my eyes, I felt an immediate guilt. It wasn’t a scar I should be digging in, and I was aware of that.

“You may leave.”

The long walk out of the throne room was exhausting. The silence was almost unbearable.

I rejoined Natalie at the door, and her usual no-talk mode was nice this time. I didn’t want to have her chastise me on my relationship with that man.

When I was finally escorted back to my quarters in the evening, I was more than worn out. Chloé would be staying the month, which was no good news to anyone. I didn’t get any more time with Nino, not a surprise. Yet, it all was bland. There was nothing in my life I could look forward to, even a little.

My room was rather large, but honestly, I think I’d prefer it being smaller. All this open space, with only me to fill it with. I scrunched my face, and belly flopped onto my bed.

I rolled over, staring at the ceiling. I thought about how the guard’s shift would end in merely an hour and it would be around ten minutes before the next one would arrive. Ten minutes, to wander around the palace without anyone following me. I would never make it down two hallways, though. The thought made me grin. I could climb the wall, and run.

I eventually sat up, and glanced to the side table. I scanned the contents. A vase, a small painted picture of my family, and a box. I looked for a while before picking it up. It was dark, with red curious designs all over it, as if they had been burned in. I felt the weight in my hand and opened it. It lifted with small hinges on the back.

A ring rested inside. Slick black with a small white paw print on the front, but before I got to analyze it any further, a green light exploded from it, causing me to drop the box and leap back behind my bedside. When the lighting returned to normal, I looked over, a small black figure bouncing in the air.

It didn’t seem confused, more surprised. It had wide green eyes on its small figure. Perhaps a rodent of some kind.

It eventually landed it’s eyes on me. “Why do wimpy children keep getting chosen?”

“Chosen?” I sat up, watching from afar. 

He eyed me for a moment. “I can explain later, but-” he swirled up, paws together. “Where is something I can eat?” 

“A genie?” I whispered under my breath.

He rolled his eyes. “Honestly, I don’t see how I look anything like the guy.” He floated over to the vase on my bed. He opened his mouth real wide, and bit into it. When he discovered it wasn’t edible, he tossed it to the side.

“I-Ah!” I snatched him from the air before he tried to fly off again. “You’re a menace.” 

“I wouldn’t use that term.”

“If you want to eat, you’ll tell me what you are.”

“If you want to know what I am, you’ll feed me.” He opened his mouth in a grin, his head popping open from my palm.

I looked at him, and eventually sighed. “I’ll order something, but in the meantime, you’ll tell me.”

He made a short shrug, and I left the room to order some bread for sustenance. I returned and I couldn’t find him.

I checked everywhere in my quarters. I checked the balcony, between my bedsheets, the drawers of my wardrobe. Eventually, I ran to the bathroom. All that was inside was a counter top and an empty tub where the hot water would go.

He was poking out of the cupboard when I walked in. “What are you doing?”

“Searching for food, since it is so hard to come by here.” he floated out, shutting the door.

“I told you I’d get you some!” I grabbed him in a similar way as before with his head poking out and his eyes just rolled.

“No respect to the kwami, apparently.” 

“Kwami?”

“Figures you know nothing.” He just flew out of my hand, as if it were nothing.

“Because you’ve told me nothing!” I basically shouted.

He groaned. “Well, that’s what I hate about you humans, you have to be told everything.” He waited for me to respond, but when I didn’t he just continued. “I am a kwami, named Plagg, if it matters. My power resides in the miraculous, which would be that ring you dropped on the floor.”

“Miraculous?”

“Yeah, just a name, not sure why they chose it. I am the kwami of the black cat miraculous which has the power to destroy.”

“Power? Destroy? Do you wield this power?”

“No- Well, yes. Technically, you do.”

“Me? Why me?”

“Not sure why, yet, but you’ve been chosen to wield it. If you put that ring on, you accept this responsibility. In exchange for the powers, I need you to be a hero.”

“What?”

“Do you always respond in questions?” he snorted.

There was a knock on the door, and a muffled voice. “Prince Adrien?”

I ran to it, leaving him in the bathroom. I opened the door, and I wasn’t surprised to see Rose, a servant girl. She held the small tray, avoiding eye contact. It was a shame because even I knew that Rose was the sweetest of the people, but no. No one was truly friendly to me because of position. “You requested.”

It was just two slices of bread, but I figured it would do. I closed the door and the kwami came swirling out. “Is that for me?” He came to the plate which still rest in my palms. He sniffed it, and scowled. He used his small arms to flip it down onto the floor.

“Wha-”

 

“You think I’d eat that?” he swarmed away onto the balcony. 

I followed him, and just watched. “Then what do you want?”

“Perhaps something with a little more flavor. Definitely.” 

“Like what? That was perfectly good bread, by the way.” 

“Something like maybe cheese?” his head tilted.

“Cheese?” my voice naturally lowered and my eyebrows raised. “You had better be joking.”

“Do you want the information or not?”

So, I went back out and asked for some cheese. Just cheese. Oh, I’m sure I sounded like a fool.

“If you put that ring on, and say ‘claws out’ your disguise will form.’”

I didn’t need anymore permission. I slipped the ring on as he kept talking and said, “Plagg, claws out!”

 

I barely made it out of the guard’s view, to a small spot in the garden, before even taking a look at myself. I wore a dark black tunic, with a leather belt and leather lining. I had a long black robe, which covered the back of me like a cape. I touched my cheeks, but my hands were covered what seemed like riding gloves, but with some sort of claws. All that I could feel from around my eyes was a mask.

I shook my head, slightly ashamed that I stopped to look at myself. I glanced at the wall and began to climb, which proved to be harder than expected. I was almost up the wall until I felt a tug on my cape. I glanced down, to see nervous Nino. “Adrien.” My reaction gave me away.

“Man, I didn’t think you’d ever do it.”

“I can’t stay, you know that.”

His eyes grew solemn. “Just find what you need and get back here so your father doesn’t skin me alive.” He released my cloak, but wouldn’t meet my eye.

I made a short nod.

“Nice disguise, by the way.” he grinned. I didn’t have a second thought to realize that he recognized me.

“I’ll see you again.” And just before the crack of dawn, I was free from the palace’s clutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the story goes, they meet.

It was an early morning, and I was already making my way across roofs to the wealthy part of the city. I completely disregarded what I had promised to Alya just the day before. I could do this. This confidence came and went repeatedly, and I knew, soon enough, I would lose it again.

I hid behind chimneys, praying no one would see me. The roads were completely empty, which wasn’t surprising. The markets didn’t open up down here until mid-day. I snuck onto a balcony, and looked over to the road and one figure made it’s way down.

A hood over his head, but blonde hair poked out anyways. I watched him walk, his green eyes behind a mask, and pupils like slits. I smirked, was this supposed to be some sort of joke? Probably another one of the king’s guards.

I wanted to keep an eye on him. I wanted to know what he could do. I followed him straight into the middle class. He still hadn’t noticed me, which was preferable, but he seemed lost. He’d look at each building with fascination, taking his time. I would’ve been lying if I had said I wasn’t growing impatient. 

When we finally reached the open market and that was captivating to him. People were advertising all sorts of food, and entertainment to him. He kept a large smirk on his face the whole way. 

I came to the conclusion that he was not a king’s guard at this point. He was too… Harmless. When a child reached up to grab something off of the stand, the boy reached down and handed the fruit to her. Manon. “You must be hungry.” he said, completely clueless.

The man behind the stand glared, and a siren went off inside my head. “You had better be able to pay for that.”

“Pay?” Another siren. I had to do something.

“Thief!” he cried, slamming the boy’s hand onto a cutting board.

The solution came to me almost last minute.

A blade raised up. “Do you know what the punishment is for stealing?”

“I don’t know, it must be claw-some.” The boy said, knowing very well he was about to get his hand cut off.

Should I even save him for a joke like that? I didn’t have time to think about it, I jumped off the roof, landing on a soft top of a market stand, and I hopped off. I had a slick plan, but it was ruined by a small trip.

When my foot caught a rock, I knew that everything was ruined. Oh god, what was I thinking? I slammed straight onto the stand selling the fruit. The infuriated salesman’s attention turned to me, letting the boy go.

I had a small second to dart to him. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the scene, leaving the man to scream behind us. It wouldn’t be long before a king’s guard would be after us.

 

 

The girl just kept a hold on me and honestly, I didn’t really care. We ended up in an alley, but this didn’t faze her. She looked over at me. “Are you insane?”

“I couldn’t tell you if I knew.” I shrugged.

She sighed, a hopelessness filling her expression. “Well, you’re okay, right?”

“Yes,” I slid closer to her, inches from her face. “Thanks for helping me, purr-incess. Looks like you’re my heroine.”

“I’m no princess or heroine.” she rolled her eyes, backing away slightly.

Honestly, I had no intention to make her uncomfortable, but instinct got the best of me, I guess. “In my heart, you will be.” I put my hand over my chest, making a sarcastic grin. “Though, I’d like to know how the others view you.”

“Would you now?” she made a quick smirk. “I’m afraid you’d have to wait in line.” She looked up at the roof of the building and sighed. “Take care of yourself… Kitty.” Her head tilted softly, which made her seem so innocent.

“What a pet-tiful nickname,” I couldn’t help, but smile. Something made me so at ease with her.

“Well, scamper off somewhere else, then.” She began to grow anxious, and it was easy enough to tell.

“I’d rather make sure you made it home safe,” I made a grin, but she wasn’t amused.

She rolled her eyes and put the back of her hand on her forehead. “Really, you? My hero!” 

“You may have saved me just now, but I may have to return the favor to anyone willing to give you grief, pur-incess.”

“The only person giving me grief is you.” she shrugged. Then her eyes opened wide. “Are you looking for somewhere to stay?”

“Wha-” I paused. The thought hadn’t occurred to me, but when I did think about it, I didn’t know what I was doing. “Why? Is that an offer?” 

“Well,” she grabbed her arm with her other hand. “Maybe. I- Er- One night, though.”

“It seems as though, you’ll save me twice.”

She let out a small giggle. “It won’t be much of a save.” She pulled me out of the alley, and I made it upon myself to memorize the back of her head. Dark hair tied up twice symmetrically, tied with red ribbon. It was clear enough by her clothes that she wasn’t wealthy, which was probably a good thing, for she was less likely to know my face.

She gave me a soft glance before leading me into another alley. “You’re going to have to climb.” Her blue eyes were so sincere.

“Anything for you, but I can make it easier.” I think. I pulled the small baton out of my belt and swung it in my hand. There was a familiar paw print, but I didn’t acknowledge it. I put it vertically and let it expand within my claws. It touched the ground, and I put an arm around her. She had a first impulse to pull back, but she gave in.

“What is that?”

“I don’t really know.”

She raised an eyebrow, but the second we lifted off, her legs wrapped around me for comfort. “What the hell?” We slanted and landed on the roof.

I grinned at her. “My own sense of magic.”

“Yeah?” she glanced down me, with a sloppy frown. “I don’t think you should stay with me. There are inns just down the road.” Her eyebrows knit. 

“Inns cost money, I’m assuming. I don’t have any of that.”

She scowled. “How can that be? Look at your clothing.” She waved at me. “You aren’t bare anywhere. You have no patches or rips.” Her confidence returned to her.

“I-”

“If you have no money then you must be a thief! Your magic must be a great tool.” She looked down at herself. 

“I-” I had to think of a lie quickly. “I’m a runaway.” Pause. Her eyes widened. “I had a little bit left of money from my home, and I bought new clothes with it.”

 

“Stupid investment. Clothes only decrease in worth.” Her arms folded.

“I- I know.” I frowned, looking at her. “I need a place to stay… Er. My family, they’ll be looking.”

“Haven’t I done enough for you?” she turned away.

I pushed myself in front of her. “I’ll never miss a chance to stay with an adora-paw-l girl.” I lifted my hand to show a claw, as if to get her to understand the joke.

“A help less flirt, huh?”

I just smiled. “Purr-lease?”

She pushed me away, clearly meaning for it to be gentle, but it knocked me to the ground. “Ah!” She cried out. “I’m so sorry!” She offered her hand to help me up.

“You’re fine!” I said quickly, hopefully not worrying her too much. I took her hand.

“I guess, I can… But, one condition.”

“Paw-sitively,” I was lifted to my feet.

“Stop with the cat jokes.” she nudged me.

I preened into her. “I’ll take you up on that, but there isn’t a need to be a sour puss about it.”

She stifled a giggle, “find something else to joke about.” She nudged me away from her again. We crossed the roof, and it was a good long ledge to where we were supposed to be.

“J-Just a minute.” She fumbled with some rope at our feet and tied it. She swung it hard, giving me a moment to admire her strength. It tied around, and she looked at me. “Want to swing?”

I made an uneasy gaze and said, “I have other ways.” I lifted my baton and swung across. I landed softer than expected, and before I got the chance to look back, she landed next to me.

“I’m a fast learner,” I winked.

She just rolled her eyes. “Well, this is it.”

I glanced up, unsure what to think. I didn’t know what I expected, but it wasn’t this. It was complete ruins. I know, I was raised in a castle and I shouldn’t be the one to talk, but this… Was amazing. I wandered up the steps, looking at every fallen rafter and every crooked step.

“Wow, you live here?”

Her face turned a scarlet and she mumbled, “yeah, just me… And Alya sometimes, but us-usually just me! It’s nice, as a home for an orphan can go.” She gave a half smile, tugging at her torn blouse. “I can go where I please, and when I please. There are some perks…” She wandered up with me, and pulled a blind back. “There is an amazing view.” 

It was a moment before I could take it all in. Lights from all over swarmed the city, and in all honesty, I couldn’t deny it was beautiful, but it was hard to choke down how large the palace was. A guilt stung, but I managed to bury it. I was honestly a little surprised at how fast the day had gone away. The sunset was giving the palace a nice silhouette. “Wow.”

I glanced at her, but she was occupied in her own dream. “I wonder, what it’d be like to live there.”

“Huh?”

“To be rich, have enormous feasts, servants…”

I snorted. “It isn’t all that, I’m sure. To be consistently controlled... Told what to do… Where to go…” 

She caught onto my distaste for it quickly. She pulled something within her skirt, and tossed it to me. A fruit. Red. In my palm. I took a bite into it, but set it down, distracted.

“You stole from that shop! And you call me the thief?”

She chuckled, but it trailed off. “You do what you can to survive here. It’s clear you’re from far away… Where are you from?”

“What does it matter, princess?” I glanced back out the window. “I ran away, and I’m not going back.”

Her head tilted. “Jeez, where did the aloof tomcat that I got from the market go?”

I lifted my head, and put a hand over my head, mimicking her action from earlier. “You’ve taken the one thing away from me that I had. You are cruel!”

She laughed. A full laugh at something I said, I couldn’t help but swell with pride. I didn’t usually get to interact with others like this, and something about it made it feel amazing. Perfect, actually. I had a desire to impress her, and clear enough, the cat puns weren’t getting through.

“Indeed, I am.” She wrinkled her nose. “Remember that.”

“I’ll remember how hesitant you were to allow me here.” I raised an eyebrow, but she turned away, just waving it off of her shoulder.

“I can’t just let anyone in, kitty.”

The nickname again. I couldn’t say I hated it.

She looked around for a second. “It’s already dark?” Her voice had risen nearly two octaves. “Alya should have been here sometime…” 

“Alya?”

“My best-” she paused. I knew she was going to say friend, but she managed to sputter, “acquaintance. My acquaintance. Partner in crime, if you would… Er… No worries… She’s more competent than I’ll ever be. “ She shrugged, but she wasn’t taking her own advice. She was still tense as ever.

“What’s your name, then? I know Alya’s.”

“I-”

“There you are!” The voice made us both jump to our feet.

“They’re after me!” we both said in unison, but then glanced at each other. “They’re after you?”

“Lady Wifi…” her voice trailed off. “We have to go, now.” She offered her hand. “Do you trust me?”

“I-” I took a moment at the desperate girl in front of me. I looked down at the one girl that was heading up the steps. “Yes.”

The girl pulled up a small item and began to slide it, but princess had me jumping out a window before she could stop me. 

We were lucky for the many clothes lines in our way, for they softened the fall. She coughed as she landed on the ground. “Trouble? Already?”

“Ha, princess, only if you get caugh-” I nearly spoke my words, but something had made my hand motionless and it pinned me to the nearby wall.

“Ah, streetrat, it seems as though you’ve brought in a stray.” the girl, Lady Wifi, smiled, also getting the girl against the wall.

“No!” I knew that she was here for me, but she didn’t recognize me. “Stop!” I pushed against my bonds, but pushed away, feeling more helpless.

She inched up on the girl. I didn’t notice how obscure she looked until she stepped up into a street lamp’s light. Black, nearly all the way. Her top had no sleeves or anything strapping her shoulder and was showing most of her stomach. A small symbol over her chest on the fabric. Her pants were like any other woman’s, but dark. She had a mask, and her hair pinned back. 

I knew that the only genius that could come up with something this strange was my dear father. I managed to mutter, “claws in.” And yell, “STOP!” 

This made Lady Wifi hesitate. “Under order of Prince Adrien!”

She looked up, surprised, but pushed herself into a bow rather quickly. “I would… But this girl is being pulled in by order of your father…” She trailed off. “You ought to take it up with him.”

I looked at my friend on the wall, barely noticing my kwami land on my shoulder. Her shocked expression hurt more than anything I had felt in a long time. Since her disappearance.

“Believe me,” I said, gathering the courage to take him. “I will.”


	5. The Golden Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to write this. Marinette is a prisoner. Adrien is angry.

I didn’t even fight them. She pulled on my arms hard enough to leave bruises. It didn’t matter to me, though. The boy was a prince. The prince. I couldn’t tell whether I was surprised or angry. How could I have gotten mixed up with all of this? A clutz. A street rat. 

I was transferred to a different guard, The Gamer. He shoved me into a cell, and tightly cuffed me to the wall, but luckily the cuffs were low enough for me sit down.

I heaved a breath, still unable to perceive what had happened. She was just about to start the day, but then… It went by so fast. Following the boy, which I still didn’t find creepy at all, despite what my conscience says. I mean, in the end, he was persistent, which slightly reminded me of Alya.

Alya, I thought. Oh god, she’ll be furious. I actually got caught. And for what? A boy? No. The Prince. The conflict of whether this was worth it or not was beginning to tear me apart. 

Irregardless, the Prince must’ve thought I was a fool! I groaned, placing my head back onto the brick. He was sweet, although kind of strange. I never expected royalty to have slitted pupils. Or ears, but I wasn’t certain if those were real or not. Seemed unnatural, to be honest. 

Did he know who I was before hand? How did Lady Wifi know where to find me just then? I clicked my tongue. Did he even care? I thought about the things he had told me. He didn’t want to go back to the castle. 

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp hiss through the air. I looked up, trying to pinpoint the location. A small window from far above had no bars. A head poked through.

“Alya!” I all but cried.

“Hey, girl!” she began to climb down the bricks. She eventually was within six feet of the ground, so she jumped. She pursed her lips when she looked at my situation. “Wow, Marinette.” She pulled a pin from inside her blouse and began to pick at the lock. “So, are you going to tell me the story?”

“I- I met someone.” I didn’t know why I was holding back information. “He works in the castle.”

 

“Hmm,” she said, unlocking my wrists. I rubbed them immediately. I was only in there for a few honest minutes, but damn, did they already hurt. “Well, it’s time to get out of here.”

I looked at her. “How?”

“Back through the window.” She pointed. 

The climb looked less than satisfying. “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.” No, it was a perfect idea and I was very aware of that. 

Alya saw the glint in my eyes. “You don’t want to escape.”

I jumped back swinging my arms forward. “Of course I do! I do. I do.” I calmed myself. “I just… Have to figure something out first.” I rolled my arms around each other. 

“Figure.” she paused. “Something.” Pause. “Out?” Obviously, this was something to get me to talk, and normally, I would jump at an opportunity to spill my secrets about a boy to her, but I held back.

“Yes.” 

She frowned. “Be careful, Marinette.” She took the moment to hug me. “Whatever it is, I’m choosing to trust you’ll come back to me.”

That was the first moment I realized, Alya actually counted me as a friend. I couldn’t help but shiver under her grasp due to the realization.

“And,” she pulled away, a sly grin. “I can’t believe you let yourself get caught.”

I stuck out my tongue at her, and she made a jump to make it back out the window.

Okay, now I just had to find myself a prince.

I skipped up the steps toward the door. And surprisingly, and at the time I didn’t realize how strangely convenient this was, it was open I quickly shifted through the cobble hallway, making sure my footsteps made no noise. It was in these small times where I had to remind myself my motive for doing this.

It was Adrien. The cat boy. I knew he didn’t like it here. He seemed so honest with me. I couldn’t just dismiss that. I couldn’t just believe that he was lying to get lure me out. To have others follow me. A pitt rested in my stomach. 

“Wait.” A voice boomed. “You cannot see the Prince.” I looked around, but the only movement I could see was moths flying around the corners of the hallway.

“Who’s there?”

“Only someone worthy can see the Prince.”

“And who decides who is worthy?” Great, now I’m just shouting at air. 

“Many people do,” the voice became hollow. “Worth is status in this world. I could help you. For whoever has the gold can make the rules.”

“What does that even mean?” I scowled, clenching my fists. “It makes no sense.”

“I can help you.” The texture changed. Whoever had been talking was now in the hallway.

A masked face, silver, like a coin. His eyes were so pale. The most important thing was the charm on his collar. A butterfly.

“I can help you.” he repeated. “There is a cave, my dear girl.”

“What?”

“A cave, of wonders,” he pulled out his hand and some shiny coins laid in it.

“I- I’m listening.” 

 

Adrien:

Anger, is what I remembered. I had to watch Lady Wifi drag the girl down the streets, and although she didn’t seem to be in any pain, she did seem horrified. 

Plagg had come out to sit on my shoulder, clearly not amused. “Do you have anything to feed me?”

I revealed myself, and it didn’t do anything. I couldn’t imagine what this girl could have done to earn my father’s attention. I didn’t even get that and I was now officially his runaway son. 

We reached the castle, and I was forced to part ways with both of them. She hadn’t spoke to me, but she looked back, a desperate gaze.

I was angry that I couldn’t help her. She had saved me, at multiple times. I couldn’t do the same for her. Those blue eyes. I wouldn’t be about to forget them. The color and the life she had, and the humor she used to hide her passion. 

Now, I never thought I’d be able to say this: but it had seemed as though I’d known her forever.

“Adrien!” I turned to look at Nino, barrelling down to corridor to tackle me in a hug. “Man, I’m so glad to see you!” He glanced further down the hallway, where I had obviously had been staring previously. “What’s going on?”

“My father caught a thief, I guess.”

“Oh.” 

“I’m back now, though,” for her. The words left unsaid. I was here for her. I had to help her. I pulled back, sensing how tense I was. “I have to speak to my father.”

“The king? I don’t think he’d be thrilled to see you.”

“Whether I see him doesn’t vary on his mood.” I pushed passed him.

“O-okay,” he frowned. “Just clean up first. He might come to see you, actually.” 

He escorted me to my quarters, finally letting out a breath when the door closed. “So, who is the girl that’s being held captive.”

I sighed, caving quickly. “I don’t know her name.” I fell onto the couch.

“No?”

“Shesavedmylifeandranintothishugeguywhowastryingtocutoffmywristandthenbasicallysheofferedmetostaythenightatthisplacethatshelived.” I spat out in one breath.

“Cut off your wrist? Offered you to what, now?” he squinted.

“I just- She’s amazing.”

“God, I let you out for one day and you think you found your soulmate.”

“Soulmate? Er- No.” I waved my hands up. “No. She was a total clutz at moments, and frankly, she just felt… Like home.” I grinned. “So, now, instead of feeling lonely with her, I felt ‘home’ly with her.”

Nino just rolled his eyes. “Right.”

“No, but a guard found us, and took her in. I ordered them to stop, and even gave away my disguise, but they said my father had sent for her. I don’t understand it. She was a thief, which was made clear enough, but my father? Caring about such a small detail?”

Nino nodded. “That is odd of him. A bath is ready for you.”

Nino knew I prefered to take this time to myself, and he would respect that, more than other servants would. He waited outside of the room. Plagg flew from the dirty heap of clothes on the ground.

“Do you even realize how hard it is to stay in your ring for an entire day? Although you didn’t use Cataclysm, it’s still exhausting!” He accused, floating to the edge of the tub. “You humans make me sick!”

“What would you like, Plagg? I’m sure it has been just awful.” I exaggerated my tone, but he didn’t seem to catch on.

“In fact, I’d enjoy some delicate cheeses.” 

I snorted, cheese was hard to make, and a diary which is hard to come by in the middle of the desert. Plus, it was too bitter for my preference. “Cheese? Are you serious?” Not to mention, he had already asked for it before.

“It was just a horrible day for me. And watching you pine after some girl none the less.”

I groaned. “Pining? I wasn’t pining!”

“No, not at all.” He flew back into my clothes, feeling irritated at my comment on the cheese.

After the rather short bath, I was shoved into fancy clothing and even a large feathered hat to go see my father. All dressed up for such a special occasion. 

“No,” I said to Nino as he walked down the hall with me. “I’ll be seeing him alone.” I stopped at the base of the throne room, looking into the wide open doorway, empty. “Where is he anyways?”

“Um, I don’t know. He was here not too long ago.”

“Prince Adrien.” when I turned back, he was just there, sitting in his throne.

I followed up the rug, wishing this wasn’t such a familiar feeling.

“You-”

“No,” I pulled up my finger, pointing at him. “You took a girl from the market.” 

He shrugged, a slight grin on his face. “A common criminal.” 

My eyes rolled. “And what was her crime?”

I caught his hesitation. I was about to use it to my advantage until he said, “kidnapping the crowned prince, of course”

“Kidnap! I ran away!”

He stood up, eyes wide. “Oh dear.” He touched his neck. “If only I had known.”

“Known… What?” I stepped closer. Did he honestly think I had been kidnapped by that girl? I had been confident there was an alternative motive, but at that moment, everything seemed doubtful.

“I’m afraid her sentence had already been carried out.” When I didn’t respond, fully aware of what it was. It was like a broken glass. It had just been a few hours. Since she was smiling and laughing at my very stupid jokes. 

“She was executed for her crimes.”

One word whispered in my head: 

No.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the wait.
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr, which is really nothing of importance, here it is:
> 
> kaz323.tumblr.com


End file.
